Victorias Secret
by choirgurl93
Summary: A typical BXE story...Just a really funny oneshot i made.... first Twilight FF! R&R!


I woke up at around 8am Saturday morning. I loved Saturday's like these because Charlie went fishing with Billy and I had the house to myself (and Edward gets to come over, but lets keep that between me and you).

I opened my eyes and shut them just as fast. The sun. That meant that Edward couldn't come over. Someone laughed at me from across the room when I groaned. I opened my eyes to fast and got a head rush. While my eyes were adjusting I called out a name, "Edward?". The voice, whoever's it was, giggled, "Guess again".

I jumped up and looked at the clock.

"Crap, I am so sorry Alice, I totally forgot", I said frantically trying to untangle myself from my sheets.

"It's ok, now go shower so we're not late anymore than we already are".

Incase your wondering what's going on, I better fill you in. Edward as been... how do I put it... teasing... yes that's the word. Ok, so Edward has been 'teasing' me with kisses, and these aren't those simple short kisses, these are KISSES! They have actually gotten so passionate that we want to go get a hotel room, and of course as soon as that happens he stops and gives me his crooked smile, the one I love. Now you are probably thinking why? Well he does it to tease me and not for the whole 'I might hurt you' thing, and he does a good job of it.

So, today to get sweet REVENGE and to give Edward a piece of his own medicine, me and Alice are going to go shopping (I am only doing it because it involves revenge) and are going to by the most Sexiest outfit they have at Victoria's Secret. Man this is going to be so MUCH FUN!!

I showered and got dressed in 20min. flat and went to the living room. That's when it hit me, "Alice how are you going to go shopping without drawing attention to yourself?". She looked at me like I was crazy. Was I missing something?

"We're going to run", she said bluntly.

I backed up a little, "What?". I was getting nervous, I'm still not used to the whole running at 100 MPH thing.

"I can run so fast that they wont notice", she said eyeing me carefully. She probably thought I was going to make a run for it, "We'll just appear in the bathroom". I wasn't able to answer that because the next thing I knew we were in the mall bathroom. I looked at her and she just smiled, "Come on, we have some shopping to do".

4 HOURS LATER:

Alice just left and I was so glad...NEVER and I mean NEVER let me go shopping with Alice when we only want ONE ITEM. She had about a fit when I pulled her away from her little 'Shopping Spree'. She saw all these sales today and dragged me into EVERYSINGLE ONE!!!!!!!!! I had about 7 hours till my date with Edward, so I tried to figure out what to do with my extra time.

I finally decided to clean the WHOLE house; I know that once Charlie gets home he would be very grateful for that. It may be small, but it attracted dust as bad as I attracted trouble.

By the time I finished it was 2 o'clock in the afternoon. What to do now? I decided to check my emails, because I hadn't checked them in a few days and I would have ALOT from Renee. While the computer was loading I decided to do my Biology and English homework. I finished my homework and checked all and replied to ALL 20!!!! I love my mother, don't get me wrong, but she REALLY needs to lighten up. I finished all this and looked at the clock. 5:30. I had an hour and an half till my date so I decided to take my 2nd shower for the day.

When I finished I got out and headed to my closet. I wasn't sure what to wear so I called down stairs (I knew he was there... I could hear the T.V. going). "What do I wear?" I yelled. "Something Casual yet dressy" He yelled at me from down stairs. "Thanks" I said. "Anytime" He said back.

I decided to wear Kaki Capri's with a Red Halter top. I walked down the stairs to see Edward sitting on the couch watching... was that... yes... yes it was... DRAKULA!!! He heard me laugh and looked at me, I think if he could have blushed he would of.

"You ready?" He asked me.

"Yeah".

I walked passed him and gave him a peck on his cheek, which he turned into one of those deep kisses, and as usual I melted. He pulled away, as expected, and walked out the door. I followed and my mouth dropped and I nearly fell. Instead of the usual Silver Volvo, there was a Red Mercedes.

"Wow, what's the occasion?" I asked as h helped me into the passengers seat.

"You" He said as he got in on his side.

I leaned over r to give him a big kiss, then remembered my REVENGE!! I pulled back and looked out my window. "What's wrong?" he said, worry written all over his face. "Nothing, I'm just curious about where you're taking me," I said.

We pulled up to the cliff where I had gone cliff diving, which Edward wont let me go unless he's with me. "What are we doing here?" I asked. "You'll see, now put this blind fold on," He said handing me a whit blindfold. I put it on and felt the ground disappear from under me. I let out a quiet scream, thinking I was falling, and then heard Edward say he was going to run. I felt the wind blow in my face for a few seconds then it stopped. I slowly opened my eyes and saw where we were. I smiled and jumped up off his back.

About 15 or 20 feet below the cliff edge was a little cavern and Edward, with Alice's help, considering all the pink, decorated it with candles, flowers, and a little picnic. "Oh my gosh, Edward" I said wide-eyed. "You like it" He asked. "No, I LOVE" I said. He led me over to the picnic and pulled out a small piece of chicken and poured water into a wine class for a romantic effect.

When I was done Eating, he pulled me up close to him and started to sing me my lullaby. I was about to fall asleep when he asked me something. "Bella may I ask you anything?". I opened my eyes and looked up at him, "Of course". He looked really nervous and finally spoke up. "What do you want most in the world?" He asked me.

"I think you know the answer to that one", I said not meeting his gaze, which is really hard considering he had just got finished hunting and his black eyes were now his usual topaz color and boy were they shining in the moonlight. "Bella, we've discussed this before, now be serious," He said. "Fine", I said, "You". "Ok, now ask me the same thing", he said. I was trying really hard to figure out where he was going with this. "Alright, what do you want most in this world?" I asked him.

He changed our position so that we were facing each other. "You as my wife", he said. My mouth fell open and before I could answer he had out a ring box with a silver band ring in it and don top was a single red ruby. Before I could actually register this all into my mind I squalled out a "YES!!!!". He slipped the ring on my finger and leaned in for a kiss. I remembered my plan and somewhere in my mind I could hear Alice telling me to not give up and to fight it.

I was about to listen to the voice, but then thought, "Screw that" and finished closing the gap between us. We made out and as we did I was waiting for Edward to stop me, but he never did. Boy, he was crossing ALOT of boundaries tonight, I almost thought he was going to go ALL the way, but then he stopped.

I looked at him, trying to breathe normal again, and then his face spread out into a big grin and he said, "I win". I looked at him Confusingly then it hit me. "How did you know?" I asked. "Alice forgot to hide the receipt", he said casually, "I found it in the floor board of her car". I raised an eyebrow at him, "And what, may I ask where YOU doing in HER car?". "I was... um...cleaning it" He said looking away. "Sure you were," I said looking at my ring, "Now answer me this". "Anything" he said.

"Why the red?" I asked, "I love it, don't get me wrong, but I'm just curious". "Aren't you always" He said, "The red is for your Blushes, like you are doing now". If I was blushing (which I probably was) I just got a DEEP red. "And the second ring is..." I cut him off. "Second Ring?" I asked. "Yes, they are a two ring set" He said, "When we get married I will give you the second ring". "Is the ring red also?" I asked. "No, I decided that since the red was special to me, that the second was going to be special to you" He said, "So the second ring is topaz". I smiled and looked at my ring.

I like my ring, it was simple, small, and didn't look expensive. Perfect. I was drifting into sleepiness and was about to fall into it, but wanted a good night kiss, from him. "Edward?" I said sleepily, "I want a good night kiss". He smiled and let out a soft chuckle and gave me a kiss on the lips. I soon drifted off into the darkness.

I'm not sure when I woke up, but I was sure I wasn't in my room. As I looked around at the emissive stereo system and CD collection I knew I was in Edwards room. I looked up at the clock and nearly fell over, 3AM!!!! "Crap Charlie's going to kill me," I said to my self, yet out load. "Edward?" I said. He didn't come. I started to walk towards the stairs. I made it down without tripping thank you very much.

There was a note taped to the banister. I opened it, carefully, not wanting to repeat the whole birthday incident. The note was clearly from Edward, considering the neat handwriting. The note said,

**Dear Bella, **

**I have good news and bad news. The good news is, you may want to sit down for this, **(I did)**. Jacob Black called, shocking I know, anyways, him and his pack caught Victoria hunting on their land and killed her. So the bad news is the family went hunting and I needed to tell them about Victoria so I left to go tell them. With Victoria gone, all you need to worry about, is yourself, DON'T FALL!! I will be back soon, and don't worry; Charlie thinks your sleeping over with Alice. Your clothes are hanging in the bathroom, and Esme left you some food in the fridge.**

Love Edward 

I sighed, and walked back up to Edward's room to lie back down. As I lay down on the cushions I smelled Edwards scent. I always got tired when I would smell his scent so as luck would have it I fell back asleep. I woke up at about 10am the next morning, which is really late for me, considering my vampire of a boyfr…. Fiancé, is an early riser, he wakes me up to.

I got up to take a shower, cause I felt dirty for some reason. I walked into the bathroom and screamed so loud I think Edward could have heard me. There Hanging Proudly on the bathroom door was my victories secret outfit!!!! I yanked it down and saw a note fall out of it. I picked it up and read it out loud,

**Bella,**

**I love the outfit, to bad you didn't get to use it for teasing me, I would have LOVED it. Oh well maybe on the Honeymoon, ha ha ha; your real clothes are in the bag behind the door.**

**Love Edward**

That was it; he was so going to pay. I put the outfit in the every BOTTOM of the bag and got into the shower. I decided to take a cold shower because it reminded me of Edwards strong, cold embrace. I turned on the Shower Radio and a song by Carrie Underwood came on called 'Where it is'. 

In the circles I've been running,  
I've covered many miles,  
And I could search forever for what's right before my eyes,  
Just when I thought I'd found it,  
It was nothing like I'd planned,  
When I got my heart around it, it slipped right through my hands,  
Here with you I feel it,  
I close my eyes and see it,

Chorus:   
In a midnight talk, in a morning kiss,  
When I'm in your arms, that's where it is,  
When we're tangled up and can't resist,  
When we feel that rush, that's where it is,  
That's where it is

When I'm crashing through the madness,  
Not sure who I'm supposed to be,  
When I'm caught up in the darkness,  
It's your hand that's leading me,  
You bring me back to solid ground,  
You lift me up right here, right now

Chorus:  
In a midnight talk, in a morning kiss,  
When I'm in your arms, that's where it is,  
When I'm tangled up and can't resist,  
When we feel that rush, that's where it is

It's a lifetime filled with,  
When tiny embraces,  
The biggest things in the smallest places,

Chorus:   
In a midnight talk, in a morning kiss,  
When I'm in your arms, that's where it is,  
When we're tangled up and can't resist,  
When we feel that rush, that's where it is

Chorus:  
In the sweetest smile, on a night like this,  
With a tender touch, that's where it is,  
When we're tangled up, and can't resist,  
When we feel that rush, that's where it is,

That's where it is

When it finished it got me thinking about me an dEdward. Then it hit me, I wouldn't be here if it werent for him. I wouldn't be happy an di wouldn't be in love. "Edward is where it is", I said out loud. I heard his voice so clearly, it was like he was standing righ tnext to me, and he said, "I love you ". "I love you" I said smiling.

E&B-E&B-E&B-E&B-E&B-E&B-E&B-E&B-E&B-E&B-E&B-E&B-E&B-E&B-E&B-E&B-E&B-E&B-E&B-E&B

Ok, well I hope you like it, I know th eending might be a little corny, but I am writing a lot of song- fics right now so I had to put a song in this one…. I couldn't resist…… R&R!!!


End file.
